


Sweet Yuletide Treats

by amyfortuna



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Edible Body Paint, M/M, Teasing, Yuletide, one dozen elflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erestor's in charge of a dozen elflings, and Orophin's playing Oromë the Hunter this Yuletide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Yuletide Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladymirfain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymirfain/gifts).



"Once upon a time, early in the Third Age of Middle-earth, there were a dozen elflings in Imladris, and it was nearly Yuletide," Erestor began, as eager faces looked up at him from their places next to the campfire in the gathering dark. This was the time, some days before Yuletide itself, when all the decorations went up, and it was Erestor's job this year to keep all the children out of the way until the work was done, so they would get to see the spectacle for the first time fully completed. 

The Elves of Imladris loved nothing more than making the faces of their elflings light up with wonder at the display of bright lights, holly and mistletoe, along with the gold and silver decorations which had been carefully stored and brought out year after year. That evening they would all be taken back to the house and brought into the Hall of Fire where a large pine tree would be decorated with everything from paper chains to lit candles (and somehow never managed to catch on fire - it must have been magic!) 

Erestor had kept a dozen elflings entertained all day with the help of a campfire, singsongs, playing in the freshly fallen snow, delicious baked treats, and warm apple cider. It was nearly time for the end of the festivities and the return to the main house. 

It was unusual to have a dozen elflings all at once in Imladris, and indeed only eight of them lived there all the time: Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond and Celebrian, Lírien, a young girl whose voice already showed promise, Pelingil, the youngest of the dozen at only ten years old, Bariel, who was most eager for the Yuletide sweets and had been carefully toasting hers over the fire, Fervenil, her deft hands busy with their knitting as always, Rýnor, who was fidgeting impatiently and clearly eager to be running about rather than listening to a story, and Edlenor, the quietest of the group, watching everything with great sad eyes from the back. In addition, four other elflings were visiting from Lothlorien: Rúmil, the youngest brother of Erestor's lover Orophin, Sainil, who like Rýnor was somewhat fidgety, Cóleth, whose long golden hair was clearly one of the things she prized most about herself, and Lanthir, who held a stick in his hand and was stirring a small pot full of water, pretending to cook something. 

"They were gathered around a campfire, roasting sweet treats and singing songs about the return of the light, when out of the darkness appeared..." Erestor trailed off for suspense, watching the little faces turning up toward him eagerly. At last he continued, not before glancing off into the woodland to be sure everything was in place, "...the figure of the great hunter, Oromë of the Valar, bearing gifts for good little elflings."

There was a loud gasp of surprise as a tall figure strode into the clearing and stopped before the fire, just in front of the children. He wore a silver mask and green garments, and on his back he carried a large sack full of lumpy-looking packages. His hair was silver and loose down his back, and his eyes were bright and full of fun. 

"Well, then, my little ones," he said, and Erestor quickly suppressed a smile as he recognised Orophin's voice, pitched a little higher than usual, "have you all been good elflings this year for your Adar and Naneth?" 

There was a small chorus of excited yesses and one 'no!' from Rýnor, who was well-known for mischief. Oromë laughed and swung the sack down from his back, placing it on a stump nearby. "Well, we shall see. There might be presents in here, yes, presents for all!" 

The children all leaped to their feet, Rýnor at the front of the line, holding out his hand with as much eagerness as any of them. Oromë reached into the bag, pretending to feel around for a while. "Hmm, I don't know," he said, and just as Rýnor's face began to fall, pulled out a gift for him - a new ball and a set of bats. "There you go, young one! Don't play with it in the house!" 

Rýnor giggled. "Thank you, Master Oromë," he said politely, and moved out of the way so that Cóleth could take her place in front of Oromë.

"Now then, Cóleth," Oromë continued. "What do we have for you?" She flipped her hair back with one hand and held out the other with a grin, and he placed a set of silver and sapphire hair clips into it. Cóleth was overcome with wonder at their beauty and gazed at them for a moment before remembering to thank Oromë, which she did with a smile and a blush. 

Pelingil pushed her way to the front eagerly. "Now me, now me!" she said, and Oromë laughed, reaching into the bag. 

"For our littlest elfling," he said, "I bring a new friend." A lovely doll came out of the bag, and Pelingil clapped her hands with glee as it was handed down to her. 

Edlenor looked up as his name was called, and slowly rose from where he had been sitting. He was shy and had stayed apart from the group; even Erestor had not been able to draw him in closer, though he had tried. Oromë held out his hand and Edlenor took it warily, allowing himself to be drawn toward the sack of goodies. "Now, my little fellow," Oromë said, "you like to look at insects and small creatures, do you not?" Edlenor nodded shyly. "Then you shall have something that helps you understand more about them." He withdrew a magnifying glass from the sack and Edlenor took it with a quiet smile, peering through it immediately. 

Sainil was given a training bow and told she would be starting archery training in the spring, which made her face light up; Elladan was given a set of paints and Elrohir a fine new pen, to practice their art and penmanship; Lanthir received a sharp chef's knife and the promise of cookery lessons from Erestor; Bariel had a set of cookie cutters in various shapes; Fervenil was overjoyed with a set of crochet hooks, and Lírien likewise with a flute, which she showed such eagerness to learn that she soon set the whole group dancing around the fire. 

Rúmil was last, and he eyed Oromë suspiciously. "So then, Oromë, if that's your real name," he began, but was interrupted by a peal of laughter from Lírien. 

"You don't just ask Oromë the Hunter if that's his real name!" she exclaimed, laughing. Rúmil raised an eyebrow and turned back to Oromë. At that moment a horn sounded in the distance with a trilling call. 

"One last gift," Oromë said, and pulled out a set of interlacing wooden blocks. "Oromë knows how much you like building cities and realms in the grass of Lothlorien, so here is something to help you with that." He ruffled Rúmil's hair, and Rúmil impulsively hugged the Hunter, laughing delightedly. 

"That horn is the signal to return!" Erestor said, "so gather your things, everyone." 

There was a hurried bustle for some moments as everyone rushed around making sure that nothing was left behind. Erestor had just doused the campfire when Oromë came up behind him and slipped an arm around his waist. 

"There's one Elf here who hasn't had a present yet from the Hunter," he said, grinning and nuzzling Erestor's neck. 

Erestor squirmed a bit, glancing around to be sure that none of the children were looking at them. "And what does Oromë have for me?" he asked, voice pitched low. 

Orophin laughed in his ear. "When you come to bed tonight, you'll find out." With a teasing grope, Orophin let go of him and gave a loud whistle into the trees. All the children turned as a lovely white horse galloped up, stopping in front of him.

"I must be off," he said. "There are many elflings yet to visit!" 

All the children waved, cheering, and Rúmil, who had glanced over while Erestor was speaking to the Hunter, grinned. "See you later!" he called with a wink. Erestor suppressed a smile; Rúmil had obviously figured it out. 

\------

The festivities were over for the evening. The children had greeted the decorated house and the Hall of Fire with wide eyes and gasps of wonder; had enjoyed the delicious feast; had played with their new gifts; had been sent to bed. Erestor had spent some time chatting to Elrond and Celebrian about the entertainments for the next few days; he had drunk a few glasses of Dorwinion wine and was delightfully tipsy; he hadn't seen his lover since Orophin had sprung onto the horse's back and dashed away into the trees. 

He made his way up to his room, swaying slightly and wondering what was in store for him. 

As Erestor pushed the door open, candlelight spilled out and he caught a glimpse of warm creamy skin and silver hair lying draped across the furs of the bed. Orophin's body was adorned with dark whorls and squiggles painted all over him, and he raised his head with a smile but didn't move from where he was lying. 

"You have feasted and you have drunk, and now it is time for dessert," Orophin said. "Come here and taste me." He picked up the small pot sitting on the bedside table and turned it so that Erestor could read it. "I got this glî-xochatal from a wanderer who came to Lorien last year. It is a delight to the senses."

Erestor smiled and slowly made his way over to the bed, shedding clothing as he went. He immediately bent and kissed Orophin, tasting the sweetness on his lips. One of the whorls of paint ended just at his chin and Erestor licked his way down, following the trail down Orophin's chest. 

Orophin gave him a smile when the trail ended and Erestor raised his head. "Do you like your gift from the Hunter?" Orophin said, threading a hand into Erestor's hair. 

"I couldn't ask for anything sweeter," Erestor said, "or more satisfying," and bent to kiss his lover once more. The little pot of chocolate on the bedside table, well, he had plans for that.


End file.
